


【授权翻译】只要你开口

by ayarainheart



Series: Tell Me You Love Me - 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, daddy!dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 乳头Play, 口活, 唾液润滑, 手指扩张, 手活, 接吻, 暗示使用道具, 肛交, 高潮延迟/拒绝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 《说你爱我》番外（紧接在第二十三章之后）。你不需要阅读主线剧情来理解这个番外……基本就是毫无节操的车。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).
  * A translation of [All You Had To Do Was Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579007) by [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte). 

> 这是我第一次尝试写男男的Daddy!kink，所以请对我温柔一点。希望我没有让读者特别失望。

“**求你了**，Daddy，到床上来。”

Dean转过身，粗暴地吮吻Castiel的嘴唇。他男友顺从地回应了这个吻，在他的舌头攻击下，心甘情愿地张开了嘴。Dean用手剥去他的衣物，将黑色的夹克从他肩头推落，紧接着是他的黑色纽扣衬衫。Castiel自喉间发出了温软的小小呻吟，Dean稍稍后退，将灰色T恤拉过头顶，毫不在意地将它扔到一边。

他的嘴角浮现起掠食者的微笑。Cas红着脸，将胳膊交叠在胸前，挡住他裸露的胸口，眨眨眼睛环顾四周。Dean伸出手，温柔地将Castiel的胳膊掰到他的身侧，一边用嘴唇磨蹭他的耳朵，一边说道，“别对我遮住你那紧实的小身体。你想要当一个好孩子，对不对？”他感觉到Cas的身体自上而下抖了抖，随后，对方贴着他赤裸的胸口点点头。Dean卷起舌头，探入Castiel的耳朵，催促道，“到床上去，乖孩子。”

看到Cas飞快地爬到床边，他不禁轻笑出声。Dean看着Castiel脱下鞋袜，修长的手指微微颤抖。他向他伸出手，用手抓住对方颤抖的手指，中止了他脱下牛仔裤的动作。Cas飞快抬起眼，对上Dean的视线，轻声说道，“D-Daddy？”

“嗯？”

“你、你不想、想要我脱光衣服吗？”

Dean吻着Castiel，封住他的话，止住他因为紧张导致的结巴，双手向下握住对方纤瘦的腰身。等两人的嘴唇分开后，他保证道，“我当然想让你脱光，宝贝男孩。”听到这个爱称，Cas咬住他湿润的下嘴唇。Dean露齿而笑，“但是，我希望自己能成为打开这个漂亮‘包裹’的人。你觉得可以吗？”Castiel再次脸红起来，急切地点点头。“很好，现在，我们进行到哪儿了？”Dean用手指解开Cas牛仔裤的纽扣，慢慢拉下了拉链。他抬起眼，看到Castiel正看着自己解开他的牛仔裤拉链。

他的右手轻松地滑进了敞开的牛仔布内，裹住了Cas迅速勃起的下身，惹得对方轻轻地、却又急切地喊了一声“D-daddy！”Dean用左手食指抬起Castiel的下巴，看到Cas疯狂地给他一个又一个湿漉漉的吻，忍不住笑出声。他隔着Castiel的棉质内裤磨蹭着他的勃起，或是揉捏，或是爱抚。他吞下了Cas颤抖的呻吟，对方抬起胳膊，搂住了他的脖子。Dean用拇指拨开他的内裤腰头，惹得Castiel“嘶”了一声，向后退去。Cas的瞳孔扩散着，鼻孔翕动着，“D-daddy，求、求你了！”那句话说得很急切，欲求不满到近乎甜美，径直冲向Dean的两腿之间。

Dean轻笑出声，“怎么了，宝贝？”他把牛仔裤连同内裤一起顺着Castiel的臀部剥下，蹲下身，将它们拽向地面。Dean拍拍Cas的右侧脚踝，“抬起来。”医生立即照做了，Dean将Castiel右脚上的裤腿剥下。他轻轻吻了吻他的胯骨，表示鼓励，然后拍拍左侧脚踝，重复了相同的命令，“抬起来。”这一次，Cas在他开口前就抬起了腿，Dean微笑着，抬眼看着对方，低声说道，“真是个好孩子。是不是？”

“我在努力。”

Dean站起身，温柔地捧住Castiel的脸。他把舌头伸入对方的嘴里，舔着他，引诱他发出更多无法掩盖的细小呻吟。对方的手指掐着他的肩膀皮肤，Dean从亲吻中撤退，咧嘴笑看着Cas脸上恍惚的表情。他用双手拇指抚摸着他被亲肿的嘴唇，“我爱你，宝贝。”Castiel垂下视线，他近乎紧张地伸出舌尖。通过他垂下的睫毛，Dean看到他害羞地向上瞥了一眼。于是Dean大笑出声，“勾引人的小家伙。”

Cas瞪大了眼睛，对他露出无辜的表情。Dean用手指顺着Castiel的手腕背面，摸向他的前臂，再到他的上臂，抚过他的肩膀，最终落到他的脊椎上。这个动作替他从蓝眼睛男人那里换来一声猫咪般的呼噜。Dean用手掌裹住Cas的屁股，拇指在脊椎底端的两侧凹陷处画着相同的圈。他弯曲手臂，稍稍弯下腰，双手向下，将Castiel抱起来，拥入怀中。医生本能地用双腿环住他的腰，把脸蹭向Dean的单侧颈窝，害羞地呢喃道，“我高大、强壮的Daddy。”

他在Cas的肩头落下一个吻。他不是特别确定——对于这种“角色扮演”，Castiel愿意进行到何种程度。Dean以前只做过一次，要说起那一次的结果，“糟糕”基本是谦虚的说法。“大失败”才是对那次事件更为恰当的描述。Cas贴着他下颚的嘴唇把他从思考中拉回现实——那些吻是试探性的、充满了刻意的“缺乏经验”。这让Dean花了几秒来决定：他要追从本能，彻底进入这个“角色”。“Daddy的可爱男孩想要什么呢？”

Castiel咬着下嘴唇，答道，“Daddy想要什么，我就想要什么。”

“嗯……真的？”他得到的唯一回应，便是轻轻地点了下头。Dean爬到床上，Cas依然扒在他身上，于是他花了点时间来感谢自己平日的上身训练。“躺下吧，宝贝男孩。”Castiel顺着他的肩头瞥去，然后照做了，向着脑袋上方伸展胳膊，抓住了床头板。看着光线在男友身上投下的影子，Dean不禁扬起了眉毛。他低下头，舔着Cas两侧胸肌的中间区域，双手顺着他的腰身向上摸去，覆上对方的胸口。

Castiel咯咯笑出声，在他身下扭来扭去，“Daddy，好痒！”

Dean贴着他的皮肤轻轻笑出声，“什么……这个吗？”他又舔了一下，以作试探。听到对方温软的笑声，便笑了起来。

“是-是-是-是的！好痒！你知道我不喜欢这种，哦-哦-哦-哦-哦，”感觉到Dean的嘴覆上他的一侧乳头，Cas弓起了背。Dean轻轻地吮吸它，任由这小小的凸起从他唇间滑出，然后再次将它吮入口中。他让上方传来的呻吟引导他的动作，抬起脑袋，舔着乳晕，再用舌尖弹弄乳头。Castiel勾着他腰身的双腿夹得更紧了，Dean挪动着，给予另一侧乳头相同的照料。Cas破碎的求饶声简直让他爱不释手。“**求你了**……”

他轻声低吼着，将左右前臂撑在Castiel的身体两侧。“真是个欲求不满的小男孩，是不是？已经在求饶了？Daddy必须要亲亲你，然后吸一吸那对漂亮的乳头。”Cas把脸埋在他的臂弯里，Dean借机贴着他露出来的耳朵低语道，“你就这么迫不及待地想要成为Daddy的小玩具，等着被操？”Castiel倒抽一口气，身体在他下方变得僵硬。Dean确定自己是说得太过了。他早就该知道他会说得太过，可是这个过程是令人愉悦的。Cas稍稍转过身，蓝眼睛从胳膊下方偷瞄他。于是Dean笑了笑，以示鼓励。他跪在床上，姿势的改变使得Castiel挂在他腰上的腿向外分开。

Dean把手伸向毯子边缘，试图将它拉过来，盖住Cas裸露的身体。这时，他听到一声，“Daddy？”

“嗯，Castiel？”

他舔舔嘴唇，Cas嘴里说出的下一句话，让他忍不住呻吟起来。“我真的很喜欢让你摸我，还有、还有、还有……我真的**真的**很喜欢让你，”Castiel顿了顿，环视四周，就好像他生怕会有人碰巧听到，“操我。”说完这句话后，他用手捂住嘴，一声轻轻的咯咯笑声从指缝间漏出。

“是吗？”

Cas充满渴望地点点头，急切地低语着，“我喜欢、喜欢、特别**喜欢**成为Daddy的小玩具，等着挨操。让我感觉自己很特别。”

Dean在Castiel的唇上留下一个湿漉漉的吻，坦白道，“你就是特别的，宝贝男孩。”他舔着、咬着Cas的胸口中央，用舌头戏弄他肚脐的凹陷处，听到对方轻轻的呜咽声，不禁露齿而笑。“我特别、特别的男孩。”Dean用手握住Castiel阴茎根部的那一瞬间，Castiel的身体自上而下抖了一下。发红的头部渗着前液，Dean情不自禁舔向那道小缝，看到又一滴前液渗出，便轻笑出声。他饥渴地将Cas一吞到底，使得对方从床上弹起，所有对“毫无经验”的假装瞬间消失不见。Dean用嘴唇向下包裹，等Castiel深深埋在他喉咙里时，做了个吞咽的动作；又在Cas抓住他肩膀的时候，松开嘴向后退去。

“Daddy，求你了！我就要、就要……嗯、呃、哼、呼……D-d-da-dddyy！！！”

“哦不，你不能。”Dean握紧了Castiel的阴茎根部，制止他的高潮。“还不行。”

Cas沮丧地尖叫起来，被延迟的高潮让他的眼神变得狂乱。Dean痴迷地看着他这副模样。医生坐起身，爬到他的大腿上，动人地哀求道，“求你了，Daddy……我会很乖的，我保证。求你了，我需要……”

“嘘——宝贝。”他刻意压低声线，以示安慰，双手爱抚着Castiel汗湿的脸，“告诉Daddy，你需要什么，然后他就会给你。”某种备受折磨的表情在Cas脸上浮现，一声破碎的啜泣自他肿胀的唇间逸出。Dean温柔地诱哄道，“告诉我，宝贝男孩。”

Castiel用脸蹭着Dean的脸，声音嘶哑地说道，“我需要你的鸡巴，Daddy。求你了。我非常需要它，我好难受。”

Dean从床头柜取来润滑剂，Cas用双腿紧紧地缠着他，扭动着，来追求任何可能的摩擦感。他对着Castiel的臀缝倒出大量的润滑剂，发现自己的手指能够如此轻易地进入，不禁感到吃惊。“**Cas****……**”Dean用他最为严厉的声音问道，“Daddy和Sammy叔叔出去的时候，你是不是做了坏孩子？”Cas偷偷瞥了他一眼，稍稍点点头。“你明明很清楚。”Dean插入另一根手指，Castiel呻吟着，向前垂下脑袋，搁在了他的肩膀上。“你用了什么，淫荡的孩子？手指？”听到Cas发出抽泣声，Dean便问道，“哪个玩具？”

“那、那个紫、紫色的。”

“是吗？”Castiel点点头，脸颊散发的热度开始影响到Dean的脖子。“所以你根本不需要这些准备工作，对不对？”他抽回手指，用牙齿咬开铝箔包装，给自己戴上安全套，再用残忍的语气责备道，“我应该惩罚你。”Cas倒抽一口气，抬起头对上他的视线。Dean用手抓住他的屁股，将他抬起来，摆动腰身，让他的阴茎头部来回蹭着恋人紧缩的穴口。“顽皮的孩子需要被惩罚，而不是被操……”Castiel瞪大了眼睛，显然不清楚Dean会变得有多残忍。Cas非常地担心，于是他贴着Dean的嘴唇，用嘴型比划了一句“对不起”。Dean一边威胁着，一边向上戳弄，“我晚点再惩罚你。”他猛地按下对方的身体，把自己的阴茎深深地埋了进去。

在两下激烈的抽插后，Castiel就射在了两人汗湿的身体之间。他向后仰起脑袋，一声嘶哑的尖叫自喉间逸出。Dean操进他的身体里，每一下摆动腰身，都碾在那个甜美的点上。他花了一会儿才意识到，Cas正轻声重复着一句又一句相同的话。等他回过神后，对方的低语反而给他徒增快感。伴随着每一声“操我，Daddy。操我，Daddy。”Dean一下又一下地加快了冲刺的速度。用不了多久，他就开始射精。他咬着牙，低吼着释放出来，然后向前倒在床上。他在倒下的最后一瞬间转过身，防止自己压到Castiel。

“见鬼，宝贝，刚才真是……”

“嗯……哼……”

Dean贴向Cas，将两人的鼻子相互磨蹭。他从Castiel体内滑出，亲了亲他，止住他小声表示疼痛的“嘶嘶”声，然后从他身上翻过去，跳下床，“很快回来。”Cas点点头，Dean一路走向浴室，擦干净自己后，带着一块热乎乎的毛巾回到床边，替Castiel擦拭他的肚子和胸口。他叠好毛巾，把它扔进房间角落的篮子里。

Cas呢喃着，“你把我照顾得真好。”

Dean贴着Castiel的背后，伸出胳膊抱住他，“那基本就是我的工作，宝贝。”Cas将两人的手指交缠在一起，感觉到亲吻落在肩头，满意地哼哼着。Dean咬着那里的皮肤，戏弄道，“如果我不好好照顾我可爱的男孩，那我还算什么Daddy啊？”

Castiel贴着Dean的胯部扭了几下屁股，反过来调戏他，用昏昏欲睡的声音说道，“我想，那就是不负责任的Daddy了。”

“嗯……”Dean打着哈欠，把脸埋进对方的颈窝，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，说道，“晚安，Cas。”

“晚安，Dean。”


	2. Chapter 2

阳光洒落在Castiel的半侧身体上，Dean就这么看着他，看了已经差不多一小时了。有那么一会儿，男友的脸稍稍抽了几下，Dean能看到他的手时不时地揪住床单。他从分开的唇间漏出一声细小的呻吟，随后用力吸了一口气。Dean伸出手，用指背抚着Castiel的面颊。对方皱起的眉头瞬间放松下来，Dean听到医生呼唤着自己的名字。Dean小心翼翼地向前挪了挪，直到自己的脑袋搁在Castiel的枕头上，然后轻轻将手搭在医生裸露的肩头。Cas吸吸鼻子，贴向枕套，突然惊醒过来。等他视线落到Dean身上后，又放松下来。

“早安，帅哥。”看到Castiel因为这个昵称红了脸，然后转头把脸埋进枕头里，Dean感到一阵爱意浮上心头。他用低沉的声音贴着那个只看得见一半的耳朵呼唤他的名字，伸出舌头舔过他的耳廓。Cas大笑着，翻身躲开，咧着嘴摸摸自己的耳朵。

“你睡得好吗？”

Dean贴着Castiel睡得暖烘烘的身体，抚摸着他的后背，看到对方扭了扭，便笑了起来。一分钟后，Cas转过身面向他，露出了笑容。他害羞地答道，“睡得像个宝宝。”

这个回答和Dean所期待的不太一样，但他还是决定顺着他的意思进行下去。“哦，是吗？睡得像个宝宝哈？看来，Daddy需要更频繁地哄你睡觉。”

Castiel垂下视线，低声说道，“我愿意，但前提是——这是你喜欢做的事情。”他的反应里充满近乎赤裸的渴望，让Dean感觉自己非常想要进一步“探索”。

他低语着：“哦，对于再次哄他疼爱的宝贝男孩睡觉，我认为Daddy是**没有**问题的。”Dean贴着Cas的胯部磨蹭自己的勃起，抬手捧住男友的脸。他用拇指抚过Castiel的下嘴唇，前倾脑袋，贴着对方微微分开的嘴唇说道，“完全没有问题。”他用舌头舔过Cas的牙齿和上腭，使得对方吞下一声呜咽。他向后退开，结束这个吻，一道银丝连接着两人的嘴。随后，Castiel前倾身体，贪婪地夺去了他的嘴唇。Dean在这饥渴的亲吻中笑出声，轻轻向后撤开，温柔地训斥道，“你什么时候变得这么饥渴了？”

男友吮吻着他的下颚，贴着他的皮肤发出一声声透不过气的细小呻吟，夹杂着一些低语，“我……一直都……这么……饥渴。”Dean弓起脖子，感觉到Castiel的舌头舔进他的耳朵，便吞下一声呻吟。而对方的下一句话——“因为你而变得这么饥渴，Daddy。”——瞬间让他呻吟出声。他任由Cas将他摆成仰躺的模样，看着医生骑到他的大腿上。Castiel前倾身体，挑逗地对他呼着气，一边把舌头舔进他的嘴里，“渴望你的吻。”等亲吻结束后，Dean抬起头，追随着恋人向后退去的嘴唇。Cas微笑着，坐直身体，引导Dean的双手抚摸他裸露的皮肤，一边呻吟着，一边将脑袋向后仰去，“渴望你的触摸……”

伴随着一句轻轻的_“渴望你的鸡巴”_，Castiel向前摆动腰身，湿润的前端轻蹭着他的阴囊皱褶。“坏孩子。”一个得意的小小坏笑自他男友嘴角浮现，Dean可以打赌——他知道对方接下来的那句话会是什么。事实证明他是对的。于是他坐起身，蹂躏着那对漂亮的、轻轻撅起的嘴唇，吞下那一句句轻声的、害羞的_“为了你而变坏，__Daddy__……只为了你”_。Cas喉间倾泻而出的声音简直令人沉迷，迫使Dean将他推倒在凌乱的床罩上，对着他的脖子和胸口发动猛攻。“我的坏孩子……今天，我要对你做什么呢？”

面对落在他乳头上的那些充满挑逗的啃咬，Castiel呜咽着，哀求道，“你可以对我做任何事，Daddy。”

Dean咧嘴而笑，顺着Cas肚子上的毛发向下舔弄着、轻咬着。他轻声模仿着对方，稍稍拔高了声音，“你可以对我做任何事，Daddy。”Castiel呻吟着，感受着Dean用舌头舔过他的柱身。当Dean蜷起舌头裹住他的阴茎头部时，一声声颤抖的哀求从他唇间逸出。他向下舔着渗出的滑液，一直舔到Cas的阴囊处，牙齿轻蹭着男友勃起上跳动的血管。“已经为我准备得这么充分了。这根硬硬的小棒棒是给我的？”那声颤抖的_“是的”_几不可闻。当Dean进一步向下吮吸时，他发出了哽咽的啜泣声。Dean压低声音说道，“这对绷紧的蛋蛋是我的？”Castiel发出了表示肯定的回答，身体发着抖，迅速分开双腿，允许他触及更向下的地方。“还有这个……甜甜的男孩……他也是我的吗？”Dean温柔地用舌头轻戳着恋人红肿的穴口，戏弄着它，让它微微张开。

“**是的**！都是你的！”

他被吓了一跳，没能忍住轻笑出声。他咬了一口屁股和大腿之间的褶痕，低吼着，“注意语气，孩子……昨晚，我已经欠你一次惩罚了，记得吗？”Cas愣住了，Dean抬起头，发现那双漂亮的蓝眼睛焦虑地盯着他。他放任他担忧了一小会儿，然后继续将他舔开。感觉到对方的褶皱在他的舔弄下慢慢打开，他忍不住呻吟起来。他用双手捉住Castiel的膝盖后侧，将它们推向他柔软身体两侧的床单上，然后抬起他紧翘的小屁股，送到自己嘴边。Cas伸手将膝盖抱到自己胸口那儿，方便Dean使用他的双手。Dean舔着Castiel的后穴，发出响亮的吮吸声——那个声音近乎下流。他把舌头顶入对方里面，从上方逼出一声透不过气的_“__Daddy__！”_他贴着自己的舌头插入一根手指，然后抬起头，对上Cas的视线，笑了起来。很快第二根手指也突破了他的括约肌。“看看你……一根又一根地把手指吸入你淫荡的小洞。”

医生扭动着，在目前这个姿势允许的情况下，尽可能地挪动着，一层薄汗覆上了他的皮肤。看到眼前男人这副漂亮的模样——近乎崩溃，迫切地想要释放——让Dean惊叹不已。“因为你而变得饥渴，Daddy……喜欢你的手指在我里面的感觉……让我为了你的鸡巴做好准备。一直都……”

Dean弯曲手指，顶上他的前列腺，让Castiel的话哽在了喉咙里，“你喜欢这样，对不对？”Cas点点头，再次扭动身体，好让那个点被反复摩擦。“真是Daddy漂亮的小骚货。”他看着男人慢慢被瓦解，双手绝望地拍打着床垫。当Castiel的动作导致一瓶润滑剂从乱七八糟的被子里被翻出来后，Dean扬起了一侧眉毛，“你找到了什么，可爱宝贝？”

Cas偷偷摸摸地透过深色睫毛瞥了Dean一眼，随后他厚颜无耻地咧嘴而笑，举起了瓶子，“魔法油？”Dean哼哼着，将两根手指一齐戳向了恋人体内那块柔软的地方。Castiel漂亮地弓起了身体，将屁股压向正在替他按摩的手指。Dean蜷起手指，轻弹着那个点，反反复复，直到Cas呻吟起来，_“哦__-__哦__-__哦__-__操__-__操__-__操，__Daddy__，求你了！”_

Dean抓过润滑剂，用手指拨开它，倒在Castiel身上，留下黏糊糊一滩。他丢掉空瓶子，伸手抚摸着那片刚刚被湿润的皮肤。Dean开始快速地撸动他，使得Cas呜咽着一句句_“操__-__操__-__操__-__操__-__操我”_。他甚至都没注意到，Dean是什么时候把第三根手指插入了他的体内。“你现在可不许射，宝贝男孩……如果你射了的话，你是不会喜欢Daddy打算对你做的事情的。”Castiel刚要试图坐起身，这时，Dean又捅入一根手指，从他喉间逼出一声低吟。“下流的小男孩……看看你的小洞，吞着我的手指。我在想，我是不是能把它们全都插进去？”他用拇指抚过被撑开的穴口，使得Cas尖叫起来，绷紧身体，向上弓起，射了出来。他喘着气，反复呢喃着一声声嘶哑的_“抱歉，__Daddy__”_。Dean抽回手指，小心翼翼地按摩着Castiel的阴囊，另一只手撸动着，从他软下来的阴茎里挤出最后几滴精液。

大约是过了二十分钟之后，Dean开始磨蹭Cas的脖颈。他用嘴唇亲吻他喉咙和下巴那儿的每一寸皮肤。Castiel轻声呼噜着，这个温软的声音让Dean忍俊不禁。他在Cas的耳朵下方落下一个吻，低语道，“快醒醒，宝贝。”Castiel转头看向他，耷拉着眼皮。“嗯……你醒了。你还好吗？”

“棒极了。”Cas亲吻着他，粗暴地吮吸着他的下嘴唇，“我感觉他妈的棒透了。”Dean大笑着，将Castiel拥入怀中。看到医生因为两人之间的那片混乱而挣扎起来，便更加用力地抱紧了他。Castiel露出了某种表示厌恶的表情，“并且黏糊糊的。”

“我喜欢你变得黏糊糊、满脸荡漾的模样。”Dean的坦白让医生因为尴尬而涨红了脸。于是，他微笑着，调皮地问道，“所以，呃……你真的能把它们**全部**吞进去？”Cas的脸色变得更红，垂下了头。“我就当你承认了？”

在一段长久的沉默后，对方发出了一声含混不清的呻吟。最终，他得到了回答，“在准备充分的情况下，是的。我以前这么做过。怎么了？”

Dean抬起男友的下巴，给了他一个浅浅的、近乎纯洁的吻，“你刚才为什么还要想一下？”

Castiel贴着他的嘴唇微笑着，露出了若有所思的表情，“呃……因为，在下次有机会的时候，你是不是想要用拳头来操我？”Dean耸耸肩，贴着他扭了扭，干掉的润滑剂和精液在两人之间变得黏腻。Cas又露出个古怪的表情，试图向后退开，玩闹般哀嚎起来，“Deannnnnn，你好恶心！”他忍不住大笑出声，更加用力地抱住Castiel，让对方喘着气咯咯直笑。“我们真的该去洗个澡了……一起洗。”

“是吗？”

Cas严肃地点点头，“嗯哼。我们浑身都黏糊糊的，怪恶心的。并且我想尿尿了。所以，除非你喜欢‘把尿Play’，否则，我建议你让我起来，小警官。”

Dean笑了，放开对方，好让自己用胳膊挡住脸，“如果我喜欢的话，我会好好伺候你的。”他坐起身，踢开身上的被子；Castiel就这么盯着他，扬起了眉毛。Dean从床边垂下腿，来到另一侧，“我以为你需要尿尿，Cassanova？”

“是的。原谅我，你刚才的‘小炸弹’让我有点目瞪口呆。”Cas跳下床，一路走向浴室。Dean摇摇头，依然在低声偷笑。在门口那儿，Castiel对着他扭了扭屁股，“你处处给我惊喜。”

“我可没说我喜欢那个，宝贝！我只是在说，**如果**我喜欢的话，我会好好伺候你的！”听到浴室里面发出了夸张的愉悦呻吟，他翻了个白眼，然后剥下亚麻布床单，扔进角落的篮子里。淋浴的声音盖过了他的喃喃，“我是很开放的。不过，就算是我，也没那么变态。”

“如果双方都享受的话，那就不是变态，Dean。”他抬起头，发现Cas站在浴室的门口，向他伸出一只手。Dean向前跨出一步，握住了男友的手，十指交缠。Castiel耸耸肩，对他说：“有人会觉得，我们昨晚和今早做的事情很变态。”

“你说得对。”

“我做过很多看起来像是变态的事情。所以，如果你想探索你的性癖的话……我随时奉陪，亲爱的。”Dean吸了一口气，将那纤细的手指举到唇边，挨个亲吻它们。

“很高兴知道这件事。”

Cas把他带进浴室，走回淋浴间，“现在……过来和我一起洗澡。我想，我欠你一次高潮。”

Dean露齿而笑，“不知道我们还在比赛。”

男友停下脚步，按下了柜台上小收音机的按钮，音乐瞬间填满了小空间。“我们没有。但我知道这个，”Castiel单手裹住他沉甸甸的阴囊，“还给我留了些东西，我想要它。”感觉到纤长的手指弯曲复又松开，Dean吸了一口气。Cas转过身，走进淋浴间，来到花洒下方，甜甜地呼唤道，“过来，Daddy。”Dean走进淋浴间，他向后靠着，用手抚摸他的脸。他拉上浴帘后，Cas给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，然后跪在了地板上。Dean稍稍调整花洒，让那些水不要直接喷到Castiel的脸上。他的下身已经半勃起，Cas没有浪费任何时间，将它撸至完全勃起，伸出舌头，舔了舔渗出前液的头部。

“别戏弄我，宝贝。”

男友用手抚摸着他，每一下都夹杂着小猫般的试探性舔弄。Dean表示赞赏地哼哼着，在Castiel用嘴唇裹住敏感的顶端、轻轻吮吸的时候，张开了嘴。看到Cas对他眨眨眼，他笑了起来。Cas进一步吞下他，然后伴随着一声夸张的表示呕吐的声音，向后撤去。“好大，Daddy……我不知道我能不能把它全部含住。”

Dean露出了惊讶的表情，催促道，“再努力试试。”

对方抚弄的手动得越来越快，在每次向上撸动的时候转动手腕，“再努力点吗，Daddy？就像这样？”感觉到Castiel将他吞入，他颤抖地呼出一口气。Castiel像是被呛到了，嘴唇只是稍稍触及他的阴茎根部，然后再次退开，“就像这样吗，Daddy？”

“操，是的！就像这样，宝贝男孩。”Dean的眼珠向上翻去，Cas玩闹般用拇指蹭过他的小缝，让他轻轻发出“嘶嘶”的声音。“再来一次。”他照做了，重复了一次又一次。Castiel用喉咙吞着Dean的阴茎，每下吞咽带来的欢愉正不断将他一步步推向高潮。“圣母啊……”

Cas将他吐出，发出啧啧的水声，然后抬头对他露出笑容。“你准备喂我吗，Daddy？用你的，”嘴唇蹭过他的顶端，“浓厚的，”舌头轻舔了一下，“热热的，”牙齿戏弄般刮过上侧，“Daddy汁液，填满我的肚子？”

Castiel用嘴唇裹住他的阴茎头部，吮吸着，脸颊因此凹陷，让Dean呻吟起来，近乎透不过气。他感觉那股隐约可见的温暖弥漫全身，便把双手撑在淋浴间的墙上，一只手勾在身旁的毛巾杆上。他的身体正处于边缘，但就是不能——

“Daddy……给我！”面对这声命令般的低语，Dean睁开了眼睛。只有那么一瞬间，他看到自己的整根柱身都没入Cas的嘴里，然后他就越过了巅峰，径直跌向深渊。他隐约听到下方传来了愉悦的呻吟声——Castiel饥渴地榨干了他的最后几滴精液。

“操-操-操-操，你做得真棒！”

“吃Daddy鸡巴的小乖乖？”Dean能做到的，只有点点头，咕哝着一句近乎语无伦次的_“嗯哼”_，以示回应。听到笑声从前方传来，Dean睁开眼，发现Cas再次站了起来。“现在，我觉得你再也不希望我叫你‘Daddy’了。我很确定，你会认为我是怪胎，或者更糟的。”

“永远都不会。”Dean向他保证道，“那性感爆了！”Castiel笑得更灿烂了，可爱地皱起了鼻子。

“我爱你，Novak。”

Cas用手指抚过他的嘴唇，微笑着说道：“我也爱你，Winchester。”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Anna for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese!


End file.
